Everyone and Noah
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Noah. Overview Noah's sardonic and sarcastic nature tends to prevent him from being one of the most liked competitors in the the competition, but most of his lines are just made to be jokes. Noah is finding it easier than in the past to make some friends, because he has toned down his snarkiness, which sometimes sounds annoying to the others. Actually, Noah is trying his best to become slowly more friendly and kind than his usual self. As of now, Noah is the lowest ranking competitor that remains in the game, having always been eliminated before the merge and even before Tyler. This is why he wishes to show to everybody his hidden potential in order to be finally recognized for his values, not only his sarcasm. In Season 2 Noah returns to be a little asocial feeling unable to trust most of the people he considered friends anymore, because it seemed they played him last season in order to reach the final four, especially Sky. He still strives his best to provide fair and square victories as in the past and does his part of the teamwork. Cameron Noah and Cameron are pretty neutral towards each other, despite the fact that they are on rival teams. Out of the competition they interact well due to their common passion for books and intellectual activity. Cameron really impressed Noah a lot in the last relay race challenge, even to the point of appearing "more computer than human." Their friendship kept growing because they both keep winning challenges in decisive rounds of The Super Wi-Fi Spies and Korean Teaching or Learning where they're going head to head until the end, and congratulate each other recognizing their respective intellectual values. So they consider themselves as great rivals in game, great friends in life. Noah never offered an alliance to him because he believed that Cameron was already an ally of Sky and Duncan. On the finale Noah doesn't votes Cameron to win for unknown reasons Cody Noah and Cody used to be friends before this season started. Now, it seems as if they're in rivalry, especially after the third episode, in which Noah defeats Cody in a crucial tie. Immediately in the following episode Cody returns to favour by defeating Noah in the final challenge of the episode. By the way, now that they are no longer on opposite teams, they respect each other as they did in the past.When they're not competing against each other they like to do some funny chats, especially about Chris McLean and his various odds, such as his relationship with Larry the giant plant. Cody and Noah returned recently to be friends as in the past, especially when Noah picks Cody for the second immunity in Puzzle Riot and later makes him to join to the alliance. In the episode number 10 there's again a conflict between the two cause Cody wins the immunity and doesn't share it with Noah, showing lot of ingratitude: so as soon as he loses his immunity Noah makes the alliance to vote him out. Courtney Noah can't stand Courtney due to her bossy attitude and anger issues. But he doesn't have to deal with this too much for the first few episodes of Season 1 because of them both being on different teams. When Courtney started to mock Dawn a bit too much, Noah holds a huge grudge against her and he's always ready to return all of Courtney's nastiness to her by using all his irony and sarcasm. This brought soon to an acid conflict between the two.Noah never stopped a single minute to root against her since All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. In fact, he actually managed to convince almost everyone to nominate her in the Korean themed episode and succeeded with ease. At the bottom part of the second episode of Season 2, Noah beats Courtney in a country music ballad challenge, causing her team to lose and eliminate her.In the Confessional Noah admits all his satisfaction to have been finally avenged Dawn's memory onto whom the C.I.T. had spread only mud during the first season. Dakota In off screen scenes, the two became good friends, especially because Noah assured Dakota protection from all the critiques around her who consider her a fodder on the team. Noah gets along well with her because she's generally mild like him. Dave Noah and Dave seemed like they were friends, but Dave was voted out by everyone in the first episode, and he hated Tyler for no reason. Despite his flaws, Noah actually pitied him and tried to support him during the first episode elimination. This may be because both were entertained by the other's sarcastic and judgemental personalities. In the second season Noah tries his best to bear the Pessimist Guy, but his patience ends when Dave provides a lizard tail and again asks alliances to everybody. However, Noah decides to vote Duncan out over Dave, but Dave is eliminated first yet again. Duncan In Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, Duncan and Noah do not interact much before the merge. However, after the merge, Noah believes that Duncan did not deserve to make it as far as he did in the competition, which causes a rivalry between the two. This eventually culminates into Noah being the fifth eliminated, and him becoming bitter towards Duncan and his friends. Noah was happy when Duncan was eliminated the next episode. In Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, Noah tries to make amends to Duncan when he is appointed team leader by sky, but Duncan acknowledges him only slightly, which angers Noah. When the team loses the challenge, Noah becomes even angrier, causing him to vote for Duncan. Noah even gets one of Duncan's best friends into voting him off. From that moment on, Duncan and Noah become bitter enemies. Dawn Before this season, Noah had never interacted with Dawn. She appears to him as a little moon-child witch, with very kind personality, but a hidden furious one. She is actually an interesting girl to deal with, even if she is often scary. While in the first two episodes, Dawn seemed to hate Noah, even forming an alliance against him in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings but after he won the challenge, she seems to have changed her idea. Their relationship reached the edge in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train when at Dawn's Arrow of Shame elimination ceremony Noah all of sudden revealed to love her and gave her a kiss. Despite this he still feels guilty when it's revealed he voted her off. Overall they share the same contemplative attitude preferring to be recollected in peace and quiet more than being in the middle of the common mass:they look often for silence to be focused only on their hobbies, and the wide culture gained by Noah during his carrer of "bookworm" matches fairly with the close sensibility towards people and above all nature developed by Dawn since her birth. They find difficulties having many friends due to their high intelligence and wisedom shown in wrong uncommon ways:Noah uses Churchill's sarcasm not only to joke or mock, but mostly to provide for sincere suggestions (frequently un-listened); Dawn has the vice to creep everyone with her power of reading auras and her kind advices are usually misjudged by them. Noah took a bit to understand and develop in a solid shape the feelings for her, being not habited to be soft and romantic, but nowadays he loves her and does everything to keep her dignity safe. Dawn is actually the only reason Noah entered in conflict with Courtney and the shark bait Scott in season 1. Ezekiel Noah laughs when Zeke interrupts a country song attempting to finish his one. Gwen In Korean Teaching or Learning, Gwen high fives Noah and he fives her back for a funny joke made about the unbearable Courtney. Noah was also the only one to have not voted for her in her elimination ceremony. This suggests that they both have respect for each other. Heather They have never interacted, though Noah probably still has the same minor conflict he's always had with Heather. Noah doesn't want to get in an argument with her and he thinks she's the deadlock of the Ducks. He was indifferent when she was finally eliminated. Jo Noah supports Jo for unknown reasons during the 2nd nomination of the Pythons where she was at risk of going home. Katie Noah and Katie have few interactions but they seem to be friendly each other. Noah supports her because of her underdog status. Lindsay Being the girlfriend of his best friend, Noah acts friendly with Lindsay despite he likes to get often fun of her goofs. Lindsay was the first choice at the elimination ceremony of episode six, but at the tie Noah, feeling a little pitiful for her, decided to do not vote her again. Maybe since now he and Lindsay will develop a real friendship. Noah admires the fact that Lindsay is discovering her hidden cleverness under that dumb blond mask she wears. Tyler made Noah to vote her out for strategic purposes but Noah was actually the only one to vote her, while Tyler voted for someone else. Their friendship grows during Season 2. Samey Not so much can be said about Noah and Samey, due to her short life in the competition. Noah voted her off in Volleybrawl, along with his friends. Noah and Samey are put again in the same team, but Samey seems a little less talkative than previously, so he can't speak with her much. Noah tries often to use the few words he know of Spanish to communicate with her, but the results are pretty similar. Scarlett Noah and Scarlett predictably don't get along. Scarlett's critical nature of her team has caused Noah to not trust her much and barely interact, causing to Noah to vote her off in the 2nd round of the nomination during Relay Feelings Speed Fast and she took the Arrow of Shame. Scott Upon arrival, Scott was immediately mocked by Noah due to his lack of knowledge. Noah is even somewhat amused when Scott's team is hurt by Fang in Trials and Triva-lations. Scott eventually loses his temper with Noah, and the two have an even bigger hatred towards each other once Scott finds out about Noah's feelings for Dawn. This causes Scott to not trust Noah, since he's attracted to a strange person who Scott also doesn't like. Scott was eliminated soon after Dawn when his team lost again. Unlike other contestants, Noah was happy to see Scott eliminated. Sierra Sierra is actually the only one to consider Noah's existence in A Wild Western Introduction, despite the fact they they are on opposite teams. Sky Sky and Noah are linked by a common friend, Tyler. Even if they are on different teams, Sky sometimes encourages Noah to be more enthusiastic and competitive, and less snarky. This brought a very mild friendship, without much interaction. In the last two episodes Sky voted off Noah for being the biggest threat in the game,by the way Noah voted for her victory in the finale, because she deserved that afterall. Despite he voted for her final victory, Noah can't hide anymore the frustration he felt inside after Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze and in Season 2 he develops a slight grudge on her. Actually if only Sky admitted her fault having voted off her mild friend, Noah would forgive her for that, until this happens, he won't trust her yet. Plus she gets along with Duncan that became an enemy of Noah and his best pal Tyler. The morning after the third challenge Sky and Noah are able to solve their conflicts and return friends, at the point that Sky reveals her crush on Duncan to Noah, just to retire it back immediately in akwardness. Sugar In the first episode of Season 2 Noah does immediately a parallel quote between her and his old dear friend Owen while she's eating a slug. Tyler '' For more information about this section, visit: Noah and Tyler'' Throughout the show Tyler makes Noah become more and more involved in the game, and as a result of this, Noah starts to win some of the challenges for their team. This makes Noah very thankful for Tyler being his best friend on the show. Both created an alliance early on in the competition, and both make the merge in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. Both friends make the Merge together, and Noah starts winning a tonne of challenges. This made Tyler very happy, and proud of Noah. On some occasions their alliance is tested out, but through thick and thin, they make the Final 6 together. On the way there, they lost 4 members of their alliance, including Scarlett, Heather, Lindsay, and Gwen. In Supreme Chef Auto, Noah and Tyler are last people from the Screaming Ducks left, in which Noah feels terrified. However, Tyler doesn't as he as alliances with Duncan, Cody, Cameron, and Sky. But Tyler states that Noah is the one he wants to take to the Final 2. The both of them team up with the rest to vote out Cody in Supreme Chef Auto, but when Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze came out. Duncan finally got everyone besides Noah and Tyler to get Noah eliminated. Tyler is devastated and vows to win for Noah. In Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, both Noah and Tyler return for another Season. Both are super happy to see each other return, and once again builds a power alliance between the two. They both were chosen to be on the Venomous Vipers by Sky. This leads to their alliance being even more powerful, because they are on the same team once again. At the end ofA Wild Western Introduction, Noah finally stands up to Tyler, taking charge of the alliance, and forces Tyler to vote out Duncan. Which cause Tyler and Duncan to have a large conflict. As well as Noah and Duncan. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Alliances